Presents, Promises & Privacy
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Levi & Eren are together. Levi receives word that Erwin needs to meet with him, causing Eren to change his plans. Previous character death & injury in story history. Slight OOC. Set five years after manga and anime. Possible spoilers if you are not up to date with anime and manga. Rated M for later chapters with lots of fluff. Chapters may have additional warnings. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Presents, Promises and Privacy

By Lady Mari-chan

Levi X Eren Fluff. Will become "heated" in later chapters. Character injury and slight OOC with some characters. Rated M for later chapters. Multi chapter fic.

Don't own, don't sue, standard disclaimer stuff.

The night air was cold, too cold. Eren pulled the collar of his winter jacket up. He held the pieces close to his face as he made his way across the courtyard from the stable. He and Mikasa had just returned from patrol and he had made sure his horse was brushed, fed and had its coat on. Mikasa had finished and left to get inside. Eren always took his time with his horse and would speak to it and thank him for keeping him safe. The horse would huff in reply and chew on his hair for a moment.

Eren continued the short walk and got to the doorway. He opened the outer door and closed it behind him. He then moved to wipe the slush from the last flurry from his boots and to make sure they were dry before going inside. Levi would not be happy if his shoes tracked dirt inside.

As he opened the second door the heat engulfed him and he sighed. Knowing the various fireplaces inside the castle were all lit, the heat managed to warm the place nicely. As the door closed behind him, he unzipped the jacket and pulled it off. The heavier weight of the winter issue shirt served as a good barrier. A moment later, Armin rounded the corner with two mugs in his hands.

"Eren, welcome back!" He said holding out one of the mugs.

Eren took the mug and smiled. "Thanks Armin." He said as the warmth of the mug filled his hands. He could feel the heat traveling up his arms. He brought the mug up and inhaled the sent from the steam.

"When did you have time to make more blue jasmine?" He asked sipping the liquid.

"As few weeks ago I came across a small batch while on patrol. I made sure no titans were in the area and Jean kept watch while I gathered them." Armin replied.

"I love this tea." Eren said after taking another sip. He then looked to Armin. "Any news?"

Armin shook his head. "Not since Commander Erwin's last report 48 hours ago. Captain Levi fears the worst, even though he's not willing to say anything yet."

Armin looked into his cup. "We know Connie is badly injured and Sasha lost a leg trying to get to him. At this point, we don't know if the commander is alive or not."

"How's Levi holding up?" Eren asked.

"He's Levi. He's not going to betray any emotion to any of us, with the possible exception of you." Armin replied. "He's holed up in his office right now."

Eren downed the rest of his mug and handed it back to Armin. "I'll go to him, see what I can do. Thank you for the tea."

"Good Luck." Armin said as Eren walked down the hallway.

Levi sat in the chair by his desk. The papers in front of him hadn't been moved in hours. He just didn't have the energy. In front of him sat the latest report from Erwin. He had read it over and over again, but his mind wouldn't allow it to compute. A light knock on the door made him lift his head.

"Go away!"

A moment later the knock came again.

"I said go away!"

Eren's voice came from behind the door. "Levi it's me, open up."

Levi pushed his chair back and stood up. He made his way over to the door and unlocked it. He then turned the handle and pulled the door open.

Eren's eyes fell on the palest face he'd ever see on Levi. Immediately he was inside the door, simultaneously closing it with his foot and pulling Levi into an embrace. Levi's arms came up and encircled Eren's waist. His face leaned against Eren's chest and a few seconds later the mask fell and Levi was crying. Eren just held him. He rubbed small circles on Levi's back and kissed his hair.

"Its OK, I'm here. Let it out." Eren said.

"Stupid tears." Levi mumbled as Eren smiled. "Stop smiling too."

A short while passed and Levi pulled back to look at Eren. He lifted himself up to place a kiss on Eren's lips. "Thank you."

"No problem." Eren replied. "So tell me what's going on."

It had been five years since the trainees of the 104th had joined the survey corps. The last year had been the most stressful. Heavy losses had been sustained throughout the regiment with more than one hitting close to home. The small group of friends had become even smaller. Annie was still encased and showed no sign of life. Ymir had fallen in titan form while trying to defend a squad. Historia had fallen in the same battle trying to save Ymir. Bertholdt and Reiner were dead. No one was immune from the pain of loss.

One night while in a drunken stupor, Levi had professed his love for Eren and attempted to kiss him, which as Eren recalled with a smile went horribly wrong and ended up with Levi falling into Eren's lap and sleeping the rest of the night. Levi had woken up the next morning with a horrid headache and the memory that he said a bit too much. Levi had tried the confession again when there was no alcohol around and the two ended up spending the night together. Since then, they had been inseparable. Eren was the only one he showed his true feelings too and that was only when they were alone.

Levi moved to his desk and picked up the paper. He handed it to Eren and sat back down. Eren leaned against the table and looked over the paper, his eyes widening as he read.

"Dear gods." He said quietly. "So it is as bad as Armin said."

Levi nodded. "You don't expect to receive that sort of report."

Eren nodded. The paper reported that a third of Erwin's troops had been wiped out. The commander himself had been critically injured and could no longer fight. The commander had named Levi as his successor, effective immediately.

"I don't want it," Levi said. "I can't fill his shoes."

Eren looked at him. "I don't think Erwin wants you to fill his shoes; he believes that you are capable of taking command of the regiment. That's a big deal."

Levi exhaled. "I know, I just don't know."

"When do you have to give your reply?"

"48 hours, in person."

"Well then," Eren said. "Don't worry about it tonight." He took Levi's hand and placed the paper down. "It's late and I'm ready to head to bed."

Levi looked at him. "You just got back, I'm sure you're too wired to sleep."

Eren gave a devilish grin as he pulled Levi to his feet and headed to the door that connected the office to the bedroom. "Who said I was ready to sleep?"

"Brat." Was all that was heard as the door closed behind them.

Eren woke up first. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight shinning in from the window. Levi, as usual, was draped over Eren's bare chest. His hair moving slightly with each exhale. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. He didn't want him to wake up just yet. In sleep, Levi's features relaxed. The permanent scowl replaced by a slightly parted set of lips. The frown lines were softened and the ever-perfect mop of hair was completely out of place. Levi looked cute.

Eren was sure the activities of the previous night had helped to relax him. Eren had taken the lead and allowed Levi to just lay back and enjoy. Levi had fallen asleep after the third or was it fourth orgasm. Eren had lost count. He thought about it as he watched Levi sleep. There had been the one from, and then the one with, followed by the one achieved by and, oh yeah, that one. It had been the fourth one that did Levi in. Eren smiled to himself.

"Stop Smiling." Came the sleep laced voice from Eren's chest.

"Good morning to you too." Eren replied with a smile.

Levi lifted his head and looked up at Eren. His eyes blinking to adjust. "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Eren replied.

Levi moved up and placed a kiss on Eren's lips. "Thank you for last night."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you were able to sleep."

Levi sighed and sat up, the sheet falling away from both of them. "I guess its back to reality now."

Eren sighed. "Whatever you decide, you know I support you 100 percent."

"I know." Levi said looking away. "I just don't know if I support myself."

By the time they made it to breakfast, most of the squad were already seated and eating. Eren went to get the food while Levi sat down next to Hanji. A few minutes later and Eren returned with two trays of food.

"Good morning lovebirds?" She said with a smile.

"Shut up, four eyes." Levi replied.

"Morning Hanji, how are you feeling?" Eren asked, picking up a fork of food.

Hanji sighed and looked down. "I'm getting there. Kinda sucks that I was injured doing what I love best, but I'll find a way to get past it and go back into battle."

"You're not fighting anymore, and that's it." Levi said.

Hanji made a face at him. "I can still grip the horse and use the maneuver gear. I just need to create prosthetics for my legs."

"No!" Levi said louder than necessary, causing half the room to look at him. "Its bad enough you lost your legs, I'm not going to let you lose your life"

"Levi," Hanji said with all seriousness. "It was my choice. As you like to say, no one can know the outcome of their actions before they happen, and mine just happened to go the wrong way. I can still help out. I'm not dead."

Levi was about to erupt but a hand placed on his forearm stopped him in his tracks.

"Why don't we take it one day at a time?" Eren said. "See how the process goes and maybe Hanji can return to something suited to her needs."

Levi looked at Eren. He exhaled and placed his hand over Eren's. Eren always did have a way of calming him down. "Fine."

Breakfast was finished in a relatively quiet manner after that and soon Eren and Levi made their way back to his office. Levi sat behind the large desk and Eren sat on one of the chairs opposite. Levi picked up the paper and looked to a series of maps spread out over the desk.

"What are you thinking?" Eren asked.

"It's a six hour ride to Erwin's position without any titan encounters." Levi replied.

"Right. So…" Eren said trying to coax info from Levi.

"So, we need to plot a route that will get us there with the least possibilities of running into them."

Eren thought for a moment. "Ride at night. The titans are less active and there will be a better chance of not interacting with them."

Levi looked up at Eren and thought about what he had said. "That would work. Tonight's weather is supposed to be clear, so the moonlight would provide enough light to not need torches. If I leave shortly aft…"

"We." Eren said. "I'm going with you."

Levi shook his head. "No." He said. "I don't want to put you in danger."

Eren smiled at that as Levi stared at him.

"What?" Levi said

"I put myself in danger every time I go out on patrol. You need me. If you run into titans you'll need the help and gods forbid something happens to your horse, where will that leave you? I can transform if necessary. I have control and I can carry you if needed."

Levi couldn't fight against the logic of what Eren had said. Where has he learnt logic?

"Fine. But just the two of us. I'll leave Armin in charge with Hanji while we're gone."

Eren nodded.

"We take as little as possible and don't tell Mikasa. In fact we're telling anyone but Armin and Hanji."

Eren nodded again. "I'll get them." He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eren located Armin and the two walked to Hanji's lab in the dungeon level. They found her scooting around on a chair while she worked on what looked like a pair of legs. Hanji looked up.

"Hi guys!"

"Levi wants to see you and Armin in his office right away." Eren said.

"Ok." Hanji replied.

Eren and Armin watched as she fastened a pair of prosthetics to the bandage wrapped stubs and took a deep breath.

"Give a lady a hand here, will ya boys?"

Eren and Armin crossed over and helped Hanji stand up. She wobbled a bit before finding the correct balance. Then as Eren and Armin flanked her, she took a step, then another and continued.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Armin smiled. "It's awesome. You can walk again."

Eren looked at her. "It's very cool but I hope Levi doesn't blast you a new one."

Hanji laughed. "I can handle shorty, with or without the legs."

Eren smiled. "I'm sure you could."

Levi waited for Eren to return. He reread the letter over and over again and at the same time scolded himself for reading said letter over when it wasn't going to change anything. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and the door opening to reveal Eren. He stepped inside and motioned for Hanji and Armin to come through. Eren then closed the door behind them.

Hanji took one of the chairs and Armin the other. Eren stood off to the side of the room.

Levi wasted no time. "I asked Eren to bring you here to advise you both of a situation that has recently arisen. We've received word that Commander Erwin's troops have suffered heavy losses and that Commander Erwin himself has been injured."

"How badly?" Hanji asked.

"Badly enough that he has asked me to report to him to take over command of the regiment."

Armin looked to Eren who nodded.

Levi continued. "Eren and I will be leaving after nightfall to make the trip to Erwin's location. I want you two to take charge of this unit while we're gone. Keep the patrols going and if the need to fight arises contact the closest unit for help."

"When will you be back, Heichou?" Armin asked.

"I don't know." Levi said. "We may not be able to come back."

Hanji looked at Levi. "Understood."

"One last thing, keep this under wraps. No one needs to know anything. Arlet, find some excuse to keep Ackerman off Eren's back until we leave and then more lines to stop her from asking questions. I don't need her following us."

"Will do." Armin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner went as usual, with all the members of the squad seated around the table. Unknown to all buy four of them, Eren and Levi had packed up what they needed and were waiting for the sun to set. Mikasa hadn't questioned Eren at all as to where he had been all afternoon and instead sat quietly eating beside him.

Once dinner finished, people went their separate ways and the room slowly cleared. Last to leave were Eren and Mikasa. Levi had left telling Eren to be in his office in five minutes.

"What does he want now?" Mikasa asked.

"What does he always want from me?" Eren replied.

"Why do you do that? I don't need to think about those things. Geez Eren!" Mikasa said getting to her feet and walking away.

Eren laughed. "You asked?" he said as she walked away. 'At least that will keep her at bay for a while. I pity poor Armin.' He thought. He gathered up his tray, and left the table.

Eren made his way down to Levi's room. He passed the door to the office and knocked quietly on the door to the bedroom. The door opened and he went inside. Levi was standing behind the door and smiled as Eren walked in.

"You ready?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, managed to throw Mikasa further off our trail."

"How?"

"She wanted to know what you wanted to see me for. I replied with something like what does Levi usually want with me and I managed to plant thoughts into her head." Eren said with a smile.

"Really." Levi said slightly moving closer to Eren. "And just what sort of thoughts?"

Eren snaked his arm around Levi's waist and pulled him closer. "Oh I don't know, what sort of thoughts would you like?"

"This." Levi said as he pulled Eren's face down to his and kissed him.

It was Eren who separated them. "We have a schedule to stick to."

Levi looked up at him before pulling away. "Look at you, Mister Schedule conscious."

Eren smiled. "I learnt everything from you oh great one."

"Tsk." Levi said. "Let's get going."

Hanji and Armin met up with them as they headed to the stables. Levi gave last minute instructions and wished them well. Eren walked both horses from the stable and handed Levi the reins of his horse. The two strapped their bundles to the saddles, mounted and set off into the night. Armin and Hanji waited until they were out of sight and then went back inside.

Levi and Eren ran the horses at top speed once they cleared the castle walls. As predicted, the sky was clear and the moon provided light to travel by. Eren and Levi had planned the route that was the most direct, but also had the lowest chance of running into titans. Although most were inactive during the night, a variant might choose to show itself and neither wanted to take the chance.

About two hours into the ride, Levi slowed his horse and Eren followed suit. As the horses ran side-by-side Levi spoke to Eren.

"We'll find a suitable place to take a quick break." He said. "The horses could use a break as can I."

Eren nodded and followed Levi's lead. They diverted into a small clump of trees. Once the horses were tied off and watered, Levi and Eren choose to rest in the tree branches. Armin had packed a bota bag skin full of the tea Eren liked and the two took turns drinking the warm liquid. The moonlight still was shining above them and it allowed them to watch the area as they rested.

"We're about two hours in." Levi said. "I think we should make it tonight."

Eren nodded. "So far so good."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Levi moved his hand to cover Eren's and Eren grasped it giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you for coming along with me." Levi said quietly.

Eren smiled at him. "I wasn't going to let you go alone."

"We should continue it's not good to remain in one place for too long."

"Let's go." Eren said as he stood up on the large branch.

Both swung back down to the ground and untied the horses. Within minutes, they were back on route.

Back at the castle Mikasa was looking for Eren when she found Armin.

"Armin, have you seen Eren?"

Armin looked up and began his rehearsed excuse. "He was with Captain Levi when I last saw him." 'OK.' Armin thought to himself 'It's not a lie; He was with Levi, just riding away with him'

"I can't find either of them." She said.

"Well, you know those two." Armin said with a smile. "When they don't want to be found, their pretty good at hiding."

Mikasa looked at him. 'You're right. Thanks Armin, I'm sure everything's alright."

She waved at him before leaving the room. Armin sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

Another hour into the ride and the sky began to cloud over. The wind picked up and the rain began to fall. Levi and Eren pulled the green riding cloaks from their respective bundles and fastened them around their necks. The wind, however, had other ideas and continually pushed the hoods back, soaking the riders and limiting their ability to keep going. They located what looked like an abandoned farmhouse and went over to survey the area. After circling and then going inside the dilapidated structure, they found one part to be hospitable. The roof was intact and not leaking. Across from the place stood a small stable. From the looks of it, the place had been abandoned in a hurry. Most likely a titan attack. The stables were well stocked and there was room for the horses to stay.

Eren and Levi tied the horses in separate stalls and gave them food, water and bedding. They pulled the coats over the horses and left to return to the house.

Inside, they were able to find some dryer wood and managed to start a small fire in the fireplace. Eren took the wet cloaks and hung them close to the fire to dry. He then went through his pack and pulled out the food that Armin had packed for them as well as a small pouch, which he placed in his pocket. Levi moved the rotting table and chairs closer to the heat and fished inside his own pack for a cloth to place on the table.

Eren laughed and got a harsh glare in return. Soon after the two ate what Armin had labeled as "Dinner" and drank more of the tea. Once the cloaks dried, they spread them out in front of the fire and sat down. Levi read while Eren played with the pouch in his pocket as he waited for the right moment.

"So, Levi." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Levi looked at him and closed his book. "Worried." He replied.

Eren scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around Levi's waist. "You'll be fine. I know it."

Levi smiled. "How do you know? Did you suddenly gain a new titan power that allows you to look into the future?"

"Yes, actually I did." Eren replied with a smile, which earned him an elbow to his ribs.

"Brat." Levi said with a sigh. "I hope you're right Eren, I hope you're right."

Eren turned on his side and pulled himself up onto his knees. Levi looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Eren moved to take Levi's hand and pulled him up. Levi mimicked the pose Eren was in and faced him.

"Levi, we have known each other for over five years. We have known each other intimately for the last year. There isn't much we don't know about each other. Granted I still don't know if your name is your first or last name or maybe it's both, but I know you very well."

"Eren." Levi said, but was quieted by a finger on his lips.

Eren continued. "I know you're worried about this trip and what the future may hold for us, but I want you to know that I support you no matter what."

"I know that." Levi said quietly.

"I was planning to do something special for our anniversary, but Erwin getting injured has kind of placed a damper on that idea. So instead, this will have to do."

Eren fished in his pocket for the pouch and pulled it out. He opened the tie and pulled the pouch open. All the while Levi watched, wondering what Eren had planned.

"This wasn't the place I had in mind nor the time, but life is short and I don't want to wait anymore." Eren said as he dropped the pouch contents into his palm. "Levi, I love you and I want to spend the rest of this life and all other lives with you. I want to wake up with you, and lie down with you. I want to feel your happiness and your sadness. I want to lift you to new heights and pull you down when you need to be grounded." Eren opened his palm and picked up one ring. "Levi, will you do me the honor of being my life partner in this life and all the lives we have until this universe dies?"

Levi looked from Eren to the ring in his hand, and back to Eren. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"In a roundabout sort of way, yes." Eren replied.

"Do I need to reply in a roundabout sort of way also?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok Then. Eren Jaeger, although this isn't the place you had in mind or the time, life is short and you shouldn't have to wait. I love you and I too want to spend the rest of this life and all other lives with you. I shall wake up with you, and lay down with you. I want you to feel my happiness and my sadness. I want you to lift me to new heights and pull me down when I need to be grounded. I promise to do the same for you through all the days of this life and all lives until the universe ends. I will do you the honor of being your life partner in this life and all the lives we have until this universe ends."

Eren smiled "Was that a yes?"

Levi leaned forward; he took the second ring from Eren's palm and looked at Eren. "Yes."

Eren placed the ring he held on Levi's ring finger and Levi did the same to Eren. They leaned forward and shared a kiss. Their arms sliding up to pull each other closer. They broke apart and touched their foreheads together.

"Love you." Eren whispered.

"Love you too." Levi replied.

"We'll have a real ceremony soon."

"Yes we will."

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me."

"Here?"

"Here."

"As you wish." Levi said as he moved forward to claim Eren's lips and gently push him down onto the fire-heated cloaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings:

A few curse words, more fluff. This chapter: The meeting with Erwin.

As usual, don't own, don't sue…standard disclaimer stuff.

Enjoy!

Armin stepped out of his room to find Mikasa waiting for him.

"Good Morning, Mikasa." Armin said.

"Armin." Mikasa replied with a nod of her head. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said as he started to walk down the hallway to the dining room.

Mikasa kept pace with him. "So what's going on?"

"Not much."

"Where's Eren?"

"I don't know. Did you check Levi's room?"

"Don't play smart with me Arlet. I was in the stable this morning and both Eren and Levi's horses are gone. Where are they?"

Armin stopped walking and turned to face her. "I can't tell you. Levi's orders. Just know they're together and hopefully safe."

Mikasa's face contorted. Armin could see the rage rising.

"Mikasa, Eren and Levi can protect themselves. You don't need to worry" Armin said attempting to defuse the situation.

"Why didn't he tell me? I could've gone with him."

"Because he couldn't, as per Levi." Armin replied. "Just relax and try not to worry."

Eren woke up to a jumble of limbs and material. At some point in the night one of them had pulled the cloth from the table to cover them with.

"Good Morning." Levi said.

Eren opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked to Levi who was propped up on one elbow watching him. "Good Morning."

Levi smirked as Eren turned onto his side, wincing slightly. "Are you going to be able to ride today?"

"Shut up." Eren said smiling.

"Just remember, you asked for it."

"I did and I don't regret it." Eren said as he leaned up and placed a kiss on Levi's lips.

"The weather seems to have cleared up. We need to get moving soon."

"I just need a minute to wake up." Eren said.

"I'll make some tea." Levi replied getting up.

Eren watched as Levi got dressed. He smiled to himself as he watched the muscles under Levi's skin move and flex. He realized if he had to he could watch Levi all day.

"..ren."

Nothing.

"Eren?"

Eren blinked and his momentary haze was not missed by his now fiancée.

"Thinking about watching me again?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Get up." Levi said handing Eren a cup of tea.

Eren accepted the tea and stood up. He shivered when he realized he was still naked. Levi handed him his clothes and took the tea cup back as Eren hastily pulled his clothes on.

"Thanks." He said taking the cup back and drinking from it. "So what's our plan?"

"I figure we have about three hours to go. Problem is that now its daytime we have more of a chance to run into titans. So we need to alter our path. We'll try to stick to wooded areas for as much of the ride as we can. Once we get out to open space, we'll be able to see the titans first, but we don't have a way to use the gear."

"I'll follow your lead." Eren replied.

"Let's go."

Once they packed their items back up and headed out to the stable, they headed out once again.

The ride was uneventful for the first two hours. The sun was shining and the ride smooth. Once they broke through the last of the wooded area the situation began to change.

"Titan to the left." Eren called.

Levi looked past Eren and nodded. "Looks like a 5 meter. Let's see where it's headed before we alter course."

"Yes Sir." Eren replied, slipping into soldier mode.

Too soon the titan spotted them and began heading their way.

Levi looked again and shot out his right hand. The two shifted their ride slightly and continued on their way.

"Titan still in pursuit." Eren called several minutes later. "Gaining."

"Shit." Levi said. He looked around them. "Head for that area of trees. We'll go into the branches."

"Right." Eren replied as they turned the horses toward the trees. Once hidden, both Eren and Levi switched to their maneuver gear and lifted themselves into the trees. The horses continued without them into the forest area.

The Titan followed as expected and Levi drew his blades.

"Be careful." Eren said, drawing his own blades.

"Stay here." Levi replied. "I'll handle this."

Levi could have sworn he saw Eren pout, but brushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want Eren fighting if he didn't have to.

The titan chose that moment to break through the trees, looking for them. Eren and Levi crouched on the branch they were standing on and waited for the titan to pass. The titan passed them and Levi shot his cable out and it landed with a thud against the flesh of the titan. He pressed one of the buttons on the sword handle and jumped in to the air as the cable retracted. With blades raised he sailed through the air and sliced through the nape of the titan's neck.

"Yes!" Eren yelled from his branch as Levi returned. Eren watched as Levi cleaned his blade on the side of the tree and placed it back in the scabbard. "Nice job."

Levi smirked at him. "Thanks."

They looked to the downed titan as its body began to disintegrate. Levi whistled for the horses to return and waited. Soon after both horses came back and stopped below the tree. Levi and Eren jumped down and mounted the horses. They wasted no time in getting back on the trail.

Erwin sat propped up against a few pillows. His arm rested on another pillow as the IV dripped much needed medicine into his system. The door opened and one of the doctors walked in.

"How are you feeling Commander?"

"Lousy, but that's to be expected. Has Captain Levi arrived?"

"Not yet. We are expecting him at any time." The Doctor said as he checked the IV line.

"Please let me know as soon as he arrives."

"Yes Sir." The Doctor said. "I'll be back in a moment to change your IV bag."

"Thank you." Erwin said.

Levi and Eren reached the top of a hill and could see the flags of the unit below. Levi spurred his horse on and Eren followed. They made their way down the slope and into the main entrance of the unit. Several solders looked up as they made their way through the tents and stopped at the main stable. Levi dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Eren. Eren dismounted and lead both horses to the water trough. He tied them up and headed to the main tent.

He found Levi in the main tent being briefed by one of the superior officers. He listened as Erwin's condition was relayed to him. Shortly, Levi was instructed to meet with Erwin. Eren stayed behind and waited for him to return.

Levi was lead to the medical tent and shown were to go for Erwin. He pulled back the flap to Erwin's makeshift room and tried not to react. Lying in front of him was Erwin.

"Commander." Levi said quietly.

Erwin opened his eyes to see Levi. "Glad to see you made it." He said.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked.

"Lousy. But seeing as I'm still here, I guess feeling lousy is a good thing."

Levi's lip curled up slightly. "I suppose."

Erwin wasted no time. "Have you given thought to what I stated in my message?"

Levi looked up. "I really don't have a choice but to accept, do I."

"Of course you do, Levi." Erwin said. "I won't force this on you. I happen to think you are the most qualified to take over my position. I can't fight anymore. I already have two limbs missing and that puts me in a bad situation. Unlike Hanji, who can use prosthetics, I can't. Sure I can command from a desk, but I need a person to be in the field, on the frontlines. I believe you are the person for that."

Levi tsk'ed. "You sound like Eren?"

Erwin smiled. "Really?"

"He said the same thing." 

"How is Eren doing?"

"You can ask him yourself, he's outside."

"I'm glad you didn't ride alone, Levi. Eren has been good for you."

"Whatever."

Erwin called to his officer. "Please send Eren Jaeger in."

The flap opened and Eren walked in. He promptly saluted.

"At ease, Eren." Erwin said.

Eren relaxed and stood behind Levi's chair.

"Thank you for accompanying Levi. I thought he would come alone."

"He wanted to, but I wasn't going to let him." Eren said.

Erwin looked from Levi to Eren. "Tell me Eren, what do you think of my proposal?"

Eren looked at Levi and placed his hand gently on Levi's shoulder. The move not lost on Erwin. "I think he'd make a great Commander."

Levi placed his hand over Eren's. "Not that he's bias or anything."

"I'm not kidding. I think he has the most experience out of all the supervising officers. I've seen him in battle. He keeps his cool and knows how to lead."

Erwin smiled. "There you have it Levi. The choice is yours. I'll have someone show you to a tent."

Levi stood up and saluted, followed by Eren. As they made their way out of the area Erwin called them.

"By the way. Nice rings. Congratulations."

Eren smiled while Levi just tsch'd.

They followed the officer out from the medical tent and across the main compound towards a grouping of tents. Eren noticed people stopping and looking at them as they walked. Eren was sure they were looking at Levi. After passing a few tents, they stopped in front of one.

"I hope you'll be comfortable. Please let me know if you need anything." The officer saluted and waited for Levi and Eren to go inside.

Eren walked through the flap of the tent and looked around. The space was made to be homey. A fire flickered in a small portable fireplace. There was a desk and chair in one corner and one oversized cot.

Levi was looking around as well and both seemed to set their eyes on the same thing at the same time.

"One cot." Levi said.

"Yeah." Eren replied. "At least we'll be warm."

"Brat." Levi said. He walked to the desk and pulled out the chair. Eren noticed that he all but fell into the chair when he sat down.

"Tired?" Eren asked as he sat on the cot.

"Mmm."

"Why don't you rest? Take a nap." Eren sat as he patted the mattress on the cot. "I could use a nap myself.

Levi watched as Eren kicked off his knee high boots. He still didn't understand how Eren was able to do that as the boots weren't loose to begin with. He then watched as Eren grabbed the blanket and pillow from the end of the bed and proceeded to cover himself. He shifted his weight over to one side and held the cover up.

"Well?"

Levi moved to remove his own boots and sat down on the bed. He rolled and laid down next to Eren. Eren brought the blanket over both of them and then moved to place his arms around Levi. Levi turned, facing Eren and nestled his head into the space between Eren's head and chest. Eren brought his hand up and lightly stroked Levi's hair. Soon after both fell asleep.

Eren woke up to feel Levi curled around him. He wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep, but judging by the sky being almost dark, it was late afternoon. Eren's stomach grumbled and he tried gently to move Levi off of him. Levi stirred and blinked. He looked up to see Eren looking at him.

"Feeling better?" Eren asked.

"Yes, what time is it?"

"I'm guessing it's close to dinner time." Eren replied.

Levi smiled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Your stomach clock is always on time."

"Better than a time keeper." Eren joked, sitting up.

They both got dressed once again and headed out of the tent. They were soon met by the same solider who has shown them to the tent.

The solider saluted and offered to show them to the mess hall. They followed as they were led across the compound to another building. Inside the heat was on thanks to several fires located around the room. Eren and Levi were shown to a table and promptly served two trays of food. Eren thanked them and they were left alone to eat.

Eren was about to put another fork full of food into his mouth when he heard it.

"EREN!"

He turned around in time to see Sasha hobbling towards him. He could see one of her pant legs was folded up and she was using crutches to walk.

Eren stood up and walked to her. He gathered her up in a hug.

"Sasha, how are you?"

Sasha smiled. "I've lost a bit of weight." She said glancing down at her missing leg.

Eren's face told his reaction. Sasha smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine, really."

"Don't think I'm going to hug you Jaeger." A voice said from behind him. He looked back to see Connie standing there. Eren released Sasha and turned to shake hands with Connie.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked

"Better, I'm improving every day. What brings you all the way out here?"

Eren glanced back at Levi who was watching them with mild interest. "I'm here with Levi-Heichou."

Sasha and Connie both went pale and saluted. Eren grinned.

"At ease, both of you." Levi said with a wave. "I'm not here as your commander. I'm here on business."

"It's good to see you sir." Sasha said. She and Connie left soon after leaving Levi and Eren to eat in peace.

Erwin's messenger appeared at their table and handed Levi a note. Levi opened and read the letter.

"Erwin wants to see me once I'm done eating." He said to Eren.

"OK, I'll find something to do." Eren replied. "I'm sure Connie and Sasha would be happy to sit and talk for a while."

"I'll meet you back at the tent then."

'Sounds good." Eren replied. He reached over under the table and gave Levi's hand a squeeze. Levi looked at him and squeezed back.

Levi stood up from the table and made his way out of the room. Eren looked around for Connie and Sasha and went over to where they sat.

Levi was shown into Erwin's room and he sat down next to the bed.

"Are your accommodation's OK?" Erwin asked.

"Fine." Levi replied.

"Warm enough?"

"Yes."

Erwin smiled as he realized Levi's mind was in other places. He decided to have a bit of fun at his friend's expense.

"Did you eat?

"Yes."

"Sex with Eren?"

"Grea…what?" Levi's attention was brought back. "Erwin, really?"

Erwin laughed. "Your mind is so far away, what's going on Levi, and no saying I'm fine."

Levi looked up at Erwin and sighed. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for this job."

Erwin thought about that statement for a few seconds. "Why? Levi, you and I have known each other for a long time. I've seen you grow as a solider and a friend. I've seen you promoted to Captain and given a squad. That squad was and is through all its reincarnations the best group of solders with the most kills in history. You were the only name I came up with to succeed me as Commander. I know it won't be easy, but you have a support staff that will help you and you have Eren who will keep you grounded. I won't push or force you into anything, but I think you'll do fine."

"Erwin."

"Plus." He said raising his hand. "I'll still be around to help you. I'm not going to disappear.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "I'll do it. I'll take over, but you owe me big time."

Erwin raised his hand in an I surrender pose. "Fine. I'll get you a room for your wedding night."

"Better be in a place inside wall Sina."

"Noted. Now get outta here." Erwin said.

Levi stood up and left the room. Erwin watched him go and relaxed back against the pillows.

Levi walked out of the medical tent and paused. He looked over to the tent and noticed the fire was not high, meaning Eren wasn't there. Levi changed his direction and headed to the mess hall. Once inside he found Eren talking with Sasha and Connie. Eren noticed his entrance and looked up with a smile.

"Levi-Heichou." Eren said.

"My meeting with the Commander is over." Levi said.

Eren got to his feet, understanding the hidden meaning behind the statement. He said goodnight to Sasha and Connie and walked toward Levi. Levi turned on his heel before Eren got to him and left the room. Eren following behind.

Once outside, Eren caught up with Levi. "What happened?"

Levi kept walking, not replying until they were safely inside the tent they were sharing.

"Levi?" Eren said.

Levi turned to face Eren "You are now looking at the new Commander of the Scouting Regiment."

Eren's eyes widened as a smile graced his lips. "That's great Levi! Congratulations."

Levi slumped slightly and Eren moved to embrace him. "Yay me." Levi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eren laughed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe."

"You are so cute."

"Tch…"

"I love you."

"Hmm."

"Levi."

"What?"

Eren kissed him. A soft languid kiss that took Levi's breath and made his knees quiver. He found himself clutching Eren's jacket for support as the strong arms kept him upright. They broke apart and Eren looked at his fiancé.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Don't be proud yet, I haven't done anything."

Eren smiled. "Doesn't matter, I'll always be proud of you."

Levi shook himself out of Eren's embrace. "I'm going to bed. I need to process all this stuff."

Eren watched as Levi sat on the edge of the bed and began pulling a boot off. After the boots, he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it neatly on the chair next to the bed.

Eren took the opportunity to climb onto the bed behind Levi and slowly placed his hands on Levi's shoulders. He began slowly kneading the flesh under his hands. Levi let out a breath which came out as a sigh with a moan.

"How do you know how to do that?" Levi asked.

Eren kissed Levi's shoulder as his hands moved down his back. "I just do. Enjoy it."

Levi slowly melted into a relaxed pile of mush under Eren's hands. So much so that he fell asleep sitting on the corner of the bed. Eren noticed the even breathing and leaned over his shoulder to peer at him. A smile crossed his face as he pulled the covers of the bed down and lowered Levi to a better position. He pulled the covers back over Levi and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, my lovely Commander."

That chapter was long. Hope you all enjoyed it! More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Morning broke cold and snowy. In the makeshift stables the horses voiced their displeasure as the handlers moved to place coats on them.

Levi woke slowly, his hand reaching along the bed to locate Eren. Instead he found an empty bed. He sat up slowly and realized he was still dressed. He thought for a moment. The last thing that came to mind was Eren massaging his shoulders and he shrugged. He must have fallen asleep.

The flap to the tent opened and Eren walked in. He brushed the snow from his jacket and sealed the flap closed.

"Good Morning, Levi. Are you feeling better?"

"I think so. Where have you been?"

"I went out to place coats on the horses and to feed them. I think they are both ready to head home."

Levi nodded. "As am I."

Eren peered out of the tent through the netting. "The snow isn't too heavy now, not sure if it will last long."

"If we get out soon, we might be able to make it back in one day." Levi said as he sat up.

"We don't need to rush. If the weather gets bad, we don't want to take any chances."

"True." Eren replied as he took off his jacket and moved to sit next to Levi. He leaned in to whisper. "We can always stop at that old house again." Eren nipped at Levi's ear, causing a smile to form on the older man's face.

"None of that now. We'll have time for that once we get back." Levi said.

"Party pooper." Eren said jokingly.

Levi leaned in to kiss Eren lightly. "I have a last meeting with Erwin, and then we can head back."

"I'll pack up here and ready the horses." Eren replied.

Levi stood up and smoothed his uniform. Eren watched from the bed as he pulled his boots on and ran his hand through his hair. He then walked to the tent flap and opened it.

"Be safe." Eren said.

"I will." Levi replied, leaving the tent.

Eren walked into the mess hall and headed over to the serving line to get food. Once he had a tray, he looked for a place to sit and saw Connie waving to him from across the room. Eren walked over and sat down beside him.

"Good Morning, Eren." Sasha said.

"Morning." He replied.

"How's things?" Connie asked.

"Good. We'll be heading out today. Levi-Heichou wants to get back. I think he's worried that Hanji may have burned the down the place in his absence."

Sasha smiled. "I miss Hanji. Say hi to her for me."

"I will." Eren said. He began to eat and looked around the room. No one had noticed him, which he was glad for. Although at this point he was used to the stares and pointed fingers, he was thankful that his friends treated him the same as the always had and that his notoriety had slowed down considerably.

Levi walked into Erwin's room and sat down beside the bed. Erwin was already awake and had a file of papers on his lap.

"Good morning, Erwin. How are you feeling?

"I'm doing alright. How are you feeling is the better question."

"I'm coming to grips with all this."

Erwin smiled. "I'm glad." He lifted the file from his lap. "These are some papers that I believe will help you set things up on your end. Once I'm able to get around, I'll come to the castle and help you out further.'

Levi took the file and flipped through it. "Thanks."

"Levi, don't try to do all this alone. Let Eren help you."

"I will." Levi said.

"Liar." Erwin said with a smile. "I'm serious, let him or someone else help you."

"Fine."

Erwin shook his head. He hoped Levi would let someone help him. Hanji perhaps, no not Hanji. Eren would be the perfect person to help.

"Levi, are you planning on leaving today?"

"Yes." He replied. "I want to get back."

"I'll be in touch soon. Have a safe trip back"

Levi stood up and turned to leave.

Erwin called to him. "Levi."

Levi turned. "Hmm?"

"Congratulations, I know you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Levi said as he left.

He walked back out of the hospital building and over towards the stables. Eren was already there with the horses. He could see him petting his horse in the doorway and he smiled when Eren's horse head butted him and Eren laughed as he stumbled back.

Eren looked up and saw Levi walking towards him. Levi noticed Eren already had both horses saddled, packed and ready to ride. Eren also has his gear on and that his own gear was positioned near the doorframe.

"We're ready to ride, Levi-Heichou." Eren said with a one armed salute.

Levi liked the way Eren hadn't dropped the "Heichou" when they were on duty. He also liked the smile that graced Eren's lips when he said the word.

"Thank you, Jaeger." Levi replied, ever in character.

Levi moved to attach his gear and Eren watched. A few minutes later, Eren handed Levi the reins to his horse and Levi mounted. He positioned himself on the saddle and petted the horse.

Eren moved to mount his steed and positioned himself. He looked at Levi and nodded. Levi clicked his tongue and the horse moved out of the stable. Eren followed behind.

Soon the camp was a dot in the distance to them as they made their way back to the castle.

Hanji stood in front of her work table staring at her notes. Something was missing and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The notes were correct. The samples were correct. Then it clicked, she was missing Eren. Glancing over at the calendar, she saw that Eren and Levi were due back in a few days. She would be able to complete her research then. A knock on her door sounded. 

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and Armin stepped in. "Sorry to bother you, Hanji-san, but I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"It's no bother, Armin. However, until Eren and Levi get back I'm stuck. How's things been with Mikasa?"

"Well, I managed to stop her from going after them. She got about a mile out when the tracks stopped. At that point she had no choice but to give up."

"Geez." Hanji said.

"Yeah, she's been a bit of a handful though. She has been questioning me every chance she gets."

"Well, they'll be back today or tomorrow, so she can question Eren all she likes."

Armin laughed. "Yeah, it's too bad I can't warn him."

It was Hanji's turn to laugh. "Poor Eren, he has no idea what he's in for."

Eren and Levi were making good time across the plains and hadn't had to stop. The horses were running at top speed and both Levi and Eren knew they'd have to stop soon for the horse's sake. Levi motioned to his left where a familiar cluster of trees stood. It was where they encountered the titan on the way to the camp.

They changed course and moved into the thick of the trees before stopping by a small brook. They dismounted and allowed the horses to drink. Eren pulled his canteen from the bag attached to the saddle and took a drink. He then handed his to Levi who drank from it. Levi looked up through the canopy of the trees and gauged the time of day.

"We won't get back today." Levi said.

Eren looked over to him. "How far do you think we'll get before nightfall?"

"Not sure. We can ride until it's too dark and then see if any towns or villages are nearby."

"Villages or Towns?" Eren said thoughtfully. "I know we pass by Stowell. Its slightly east, but its reachable without a high threat of titans."

Levi thought about it. "It will take us out of the way by about an hour. It's reachable before dark."

Eren nodded, but kept quiet.

Levi looked at him. "Let's go."

Eren smiled and moved to take the reins of his horse. Levi did the same. They remounted and headed east. The horse's galloped at a slower pace as they headed out of the woods and towards a road.

The road was a well-traveled one and several people nodded as they passed by. Seeing the green cloaks of the Survey Corps brought smiles to several people's faces and excited whispers from children. One boy recognized them, pointing and yelling as they approached. Once they got near the boy had called to his friends and they saluted as they went by.

Eren smiled and returned the salute. Levi just glanced at them. As they rode away Eren heard one of the kids telling his friend that "Corporal Levi looked at me!" while another one said "Nah ah, he looked at me." And the third said, "Well, Eren Jaeger returned my salute. He's so cool." The group became a loud voiced gaggle of talk. Eren shook his head and laughed.

"See Levi, there are people who like us."

"Yeah, it was kind of cute." Levi said. "In fact, I remember a certain green-eyed boy who once had that same look on his face."

Eren smiled. "I still remember that day." His face became melancholy for a moment before the mask of happiness slipped back in. "The wall fell that day. It seems so long ago…" Eren's sentence was cut off by a hand covering his. He looked up to see Levi looking at him.

Levi smiled at him, actually smiled. "Don't dwell on it. Your mother wouldn't want you to."

"You're right." Eren replied squeezing Levi's hand.

They arrived at the village as night fell and looked at the various inns. Levi decided on one that had a tavern attached. Eren stayed with the horses as Levi went in to see if any rooms were available. Levi appeared a few minutes later and nodded. They walked their horses to the stables and gave the stable hand a few bills to take care of the horses. The stable hand was grateful for the money and was even more thrilled to be able to take care of Survey Corps horses.

Eren and Levi walked back into the inn and looked around the tavern. The innkeeper walked over and showed the men to a table. Without even asking a decanter of mead was placed on the table along with two metal steins.

"On the house." He said before leaving.

Levi poured the dark liquid into both steins and placed one in front of Eren. Eren lifted the mug and stopped.

"You know, we never toasted our engagement." Eren said quietly to Levi.

Levi lifted his glass. "To us." He said simply before placing a quick kiss on Eren's lips.

"To us." Eren replied. They both took drinks from their steins and went back to people watching.

The innkeeper came back over to list the menu choices for the evening. Eren and Levi ordered and were then left alone until the food arrived. They ate in relative silence and found they were hungrier than they first though. Soon the food was gone and the glasses empty. Levi motioned for the innkeeper to come over and asked for the bill.

The innkeeper smiled again. "On the house, Corporal."

"Thank you." Levi said.

They stood up and headed to the stairs that would take them to the room. Levi opened the door and stepped inside. Eren followed and closed the door behind them. He then turned to lock the door. Eren placed his cloak over the chair and pulled off his jacket. He turned to see Levi staring at him with a rather predatory look in his eye.

"Levi." Eren said.

Levi moved forward closing the space between them. The only noises in the room coming from the fireplace and the footsteps from Levi's boots.

"You know," Levi purred. "We have a large bed with real sheets and blankets, a nice fire to warm our skin, and plenty of time."

He closed the space and ran his fingers down Eren's cheek.

"Did you just purr?" Eren asked leaning into the warm hand. "That's just sexy."

Levi smirked "Purr." He said as his lips brushed against Eren's.

Eren's hands came up to wrap around Levi's neck as he returned the kiss. Levi's hands cupped Eren's face and moved to tangle in his hair. Lips opened and tongues sparred. Hands moved of their own volition pushing a jacket and unbuttoning a shirt. Feet shuffled backwards pulling another set with them until backs of legs met the side of a bed.

The two fell to the bed in a release of breath followed by laughter from Eren. Levi looked up and brushed a lock of brown hair from Eren's face.

"I love it when you laugh." Levi said with the smile he reserved just for Eren.

"I love it when you smile." Eren replied.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Levi wrapped his hand around Eren's waist and rolled them to their sides. Eren reached up to cup Levi's face and he leaned in to kiss him again. Soon legs were tangled and blankets rustled as things heated up between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Mikasa is soooo OOC…on purpose. Just because I wanted her to be.**

"Titans spotted to the north, advancing quickly." Shouted a lookout to the waiting relay. The relay sprinted swiftly across the courtyard and into the castle entrance not stopping until she reached Major Hanji's room.

She knocked. "Major, Titans have been spotted."

Hanji threw open the door, scaring the relay. "Sound the alarm, get me Arlert."

"Ma'am!" The relay said, saluted, and ran off.

Hanji closed the door to the office and walked towards the main entrance. Armin caught up with her and the two walked out into the courtyard.

The lookout relayed the info." Six titans, 10 meters each with varied speeds, headed right for the castle."

Hanji nodded and looked to Armin. "Send one team."

Hanji looked at the crowd. "Ok, Ackerman, and Kirstein, Gear up and move out. Ackerman leads"

Levi and Eren had made good time after leaving the inn. The castle was within an hour's ride as long as no titans showed themselves. Eren was ready to be back in his own surroundings. He missed hanging out with Armin and even being hassled by Mikasa. He glanced over at Levi who was focused on the ride. Levi looked up to meet Eren's gaze and then back ahead of them in time to see a red flare break over the tree line.

"Eren, flare."

"I see it. That's coming from near the castle."

Levi nodded and snapped the reigns of his horse. Eren followed as they changed the course to bring them to the titans.

Mikasa and Jean traveled out at full speed to intercept the titans. Once the first titan was spotted, Jean fired a red flare skyward to warn any other riders in the area.

Levi spotted one of the titans as it walked behind the others. He was able to count five along the tree line, the other one further away.

"Get a bit closer and I'll switch to gear." Levi said as he connected the handles to the blades.

"Ok." Eren replied. "Be careful."

They pushed the horses forward and Levi moved to position himself on the saddle for an easier launch. Eren moved slightly back to allow Levi room. He watched as Levi fired his wires and watched as then landed in the titans back. He pressed the button on the sword handle and flew up off the horse. Eren moved to collect the reigns of Levi's horse.

Levi flew up towards the neck with his blades drawn. He used the titan to catapult himself up past the titans head and began an in air spin. The blades flashed as he came down slicing through the neck of the titan. The titan began to fall and Levi disengaged the wire from the titan. He landed in a crouch as the titan hit the ground, steam radiating from the cut.

Eren pulled the horses over to Levi and Levi remounted his horse.

"That's one, let's keep going."

"Right."

The continued to ride towards the next titan, not knowing how far ahead the rest were or who was fighting at the other end.

Over the next hour Levi dispatched 2 more titans while Eren brought up the horses. As they continued to ride, a group of green cloaks came into view. They rode up to each other.

"Eren, Levi." Mikasa shouted as they got close enough to hear them. "Did you see the titans?"

"Yeah," Eren yelled back. "Levi took three of them out back there."

Jean looked over at them. "Mikasa took out two and I got the other one."

"Good Job. Let's head back to base." Levi said as he turned his horse.

The group rode back toward the base. Levi and Eren brought up the rear. They reached the castle and brought the horses to the stables. Once the horses were taken care off, the group went inside into the warmth.

Armin met the crowd as they entered the castle.

"Welcome back. Ah, Levi Heichou and Eren are back also."

"We ran into them while intercepting the titans." Mikasa said.

"Hanji will be glad to know you're back. She's been asking for Eren for the last two days."

Eren cringed. "I think I'll take my chance with the titans. Ow!" He yelped as Levi cuffed him lightly on the head. "Kidding, kidding."

Levi shot him a glare and Eren pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"We'll deal with Hanji at some other point. Right now, I want to get out of these titan blood covered clothes. Dismissed."

The group moved in different directions. Levi moved to walk towards his room. Eren stayed put. Levi noticed he wasn't following and stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Eren looked back at him. "Nothing, just tired."

"Ok, well, we'll have a long bath and get some sleep." Levi said reaching out a hand to Eren.

Eren took Levi's hand and allowed Levi to pull him along. They went down the long corridor to Levi's quarters. Levi had his own bathroom complete with a large tub. The two entered the room and Levi headed straight to the bathroom to start the water running.

Eren walked to the bed and sat down. He was glad to be back in his own surroundings, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He tried to dismiss it as Levi returned to the room.

He tried to dismiss it as Levi pulled his boots off and began to undress him.

He tried to dismiss it when Levi kissed him passionately and pulled him close so that their bodies had skin to skin contact.

He tried to dismiss it when Levi picked him up and carried him to the bath.

He finally dismissed it when he was unceremoniously dropped into the tub. He broke the surface coughing and pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. He looked up to see Levi standing there, butt naked and staring at him.

"Eren, care to share?"

Eren shifted so that Levi could climb in behind him. Levi sat down and pulled Eren back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Eren and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm waiting." Levi said.

"I don't know." Eren said. "I just have this feeling."

"What sort of feeling?"

"Dread." Eren said softly, dropping his head back against Levi's shoulder.

"Dread? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Everything, nothing, I don't know. I'm thrilled that you have accepted the promotion, I truly am, but I can't help but be worried. What if we, you, I don't know." Eren said with a loud exhale.

Levi realized what Eren was trying to say. "Nothing bad is going to happen, that I can control anyway. If you're worried about us, then don't be. I love you and you are the most important thing in my life." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot." Eren said.

"Yes, but you're my idiot." Levi mused.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eren turned around in the tub as best as he could and kissed Levi. They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms until the water turned cold. Eren then climbed out of the tub and grabbed two towels. He handed one to Levi and wrapped the other around himself. The two then walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Towels were discarded on the side of the bed, although Levi folded his and placed it on the edge of the bed. Eren settled against Levi and leaned his head on Levi's chest. They fell asleep quickly, both unmoving until the morning.

Armin walked the hallways looking for Eren and Levi. He had checked the dining area, the labs, the work rooms and the stables. It was after 10am and Levi had missed the morning exercise session.

He wasn't so worried about Levi. Armin knew Levi could handle himself in any situation. It was Eren he worried about. Had Hanji gotten her hands on him already? Was she conducting experiments on him even now? Armin smiled at his crazed thoughts and shook them out of his head. He was sure they were both fine. Probably slept in.

Eren stretched and blinked. His eyes opened to a pale color and it took him a moment to realize that he was staring at Levi's chest.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead."

Eren looked up and smiled. "G' morning."

"Eloquent as always, I see."

"Hush, I just woke up." Eren replied running a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"After 10, I'm guessing. We've missed the morning session." Levi said.

Eren smiled, "We could have our own exercise session right here." He said as he ran his fingers along Levi's stomach.

Levi grabbed his hand and held onto it. "There'll be time for that later on. Now we need to get up and start our day."

Eren exhaled loudly and sat up. Levi got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened the door and saw in the mirror that Eren was watching him.

"Eren?"

"Just admiring the view." He said.

Levi bent over to retrieve some clothes and purposefully stuck his butt out for Eren's enjoyment. "Memorize it, as it's all you're going to see for a while." He straightened up and threw the bundle of clothes to Eren.

"Oh believe me; it's already in there, as well as other items." Eren said pulling the bundle apart and getting dressed.

Once they were dressed. Levi pulled Eren into his embrace, kissed him, and let him go.

"I'm going to treat you the same as all the others."

"Really? You haven't in the past. Does that mean you're going to beat the shit out of them?" He said with a smile.

"I'd call you a brat, but I know you like it." Levi said.

"You know me so well." Eren said.

Mikasa sat outside in the courtyard. She had gone through the morning sessions and still had seen no sight of Eren. She already had a vendetta against Levi and would consider adding another reason at any time. 'Damn shorty' she said to herself.

It was at that moment that Eren walked into the courtyard.

Mikasa was on her feet and walking over to him before calling his name. "Eren!"

Eren turned around to look at her. "Hi Mikasa, what's up?"

"Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast and the morning sessions."

"Sleeping. We slept in."

Mikasa stopped in her tracks. "Levi allowed you to sleep in? Is he sick?"

"Why Mikasa, I had no idea you cared about him." Eren said with a grin, knowing how she really felt about him.

"Pft, no." She said quickly. "I just know how he is with routine."

"The last few days were a bit stressing, plus dealing with the titans, we're both exhausted. Levi and I crashed out last night. I don't think we even moved during the night." Eren said.

Mikasa just looked at her adopted brother, he did look tired. There were circles under his eyes, and he looked worn down. "Speaking of last few days, where did you two go?"

"All I can tell you is Levi was called to meet with Erwin, and I rode with him." Eren said. "Now I'm going to check on the horses."

Eren turned to walk away and Mikasa grabbed his hand to stop him. She looked down at their hands and she noticed the band on his finger.

"What's this?" She said pulling his hand up. It took a moment for her to realize what she was seeing. "You did it? You got married?"

Eren looked at his hand and back to her. "Not married…yet. I proposed on our anniversary. It wasn't how I wanted to do it, but the moment felt right."

Mikasa actually squealed and Eren found himself wrapped in an embrace by his sister. He returned the hug.

"Eren, I'm so happy for you."

"You are?"

"Of course! Granted he's not my favorite person in the world, but as long as you're happy, then I am too!"

"Thank you, Mikasa."

"So where is the little short stack?"

"Behind you." Came Levi's voice.

Eren smiled as he had seen Levi approach. Mikasa froze for a moment and then released Eren.

"Heichou," She said with a swift salute. "Good Morning."

"Drop the formalities, Ackerman." He said deadpan. "We're going to be sort of related after all."

Mikasa dropped her salute and glanced at Eren.

"I'd ask him first." Eren said.

"CanIhugyou?" Mikasa said in a very quick breath.

"What?" Levi replied

"She wants to hug you." Eren said.

"Sure I'm not too short?" He said with a smirk.

Mikasa turned several shades of red.

"Fine." Levi said. "Get it over wi…oof" He grunted as Mikasa hugged him.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She said pulling back. "So when's the big date?"

"We haven't talked about that yet." Eren said.

"How are the horses?" Levi asked changing the subject.

"I was on my way to check on them, when I ran into Mikasa." Eren said. "I'll go now."

"Ok." Levi said. "I'll be along in a moment."

Eren left and Levi turned to Mikasa. "Keep it quiet for now, we haven't shared the news."

Mikasa nodded. "I will."

Levi turned on his heel and headed to the stables. He found Eren petting his horse and the horse chewing on his hair.

Eren moved out of the horses range and the horse huffed in reply.

"Well, that was interesting." Levi said.

"I don't think I've ever seen that much emotion in her." Eren replied. "Have to wonder it that's even the same person."

Levi smiled. "Right. Maybe Hanji cloned her while we were away."

Eren smiled. "Look at you cracking jokes!"

Levi glared at him and Eren stopped laughing.

"I guess at some point I have to announce the promotion to the squad." Levi said.

"Lunch time is coming soon, you could do it then."

"Yeah, may as well get it over with."

Mikasa walked back into the castle and headed towards the bedroom she shared with Sasha, when she was there. She walked in and closed the door. Her mind was still trying to go through all the info she had just fed it. Eren was engaged. Part of her was happy and part of her was disappointed. Oh, she knew long ago that Eren would never return the feelings she had for him and she was OK with that…or was she. Levi was a nice guy, and he would take care of Eren. And Eren was happy, she couldn't deny that. She shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. In the end, it didn't matter what she thought, it was Eren's life and she would support him no matter what.

Eren and Levi walked back from the stable and into the castle. Lunch would be served shortly and Levi wanted to be there to make his announcement. They walked in and sat down at the usual table.

People began arriving and sitting down at the other tables. Not many would sit with Levi as many were still intimidated by him.

Hanji walked in and walked over to the table. She sat down across from Levi and looked at both of them.

"Welcome back. How'd it go?"

"Fine." Levi replied. "I'll be making an announcement shortly."

"Great!."

At that point the door to the kitchen opened and lunch service was announced. Eren got up to get the food while Levi and Hanji chatted…or rather Hanji talked and Levi did his best to ignore her.

The hall filled up quickly and soon the noise of the room was more from utensils than voices. Levi had finished eating and was thinking about what he should say. He looked around and stood up. He walked to the front of the room and waited. The room began to notice him and quickly quieted down.

Levi took a breath and spoke. "Good afternoon. I have an announcement for all of you. A few days ago I received word from Commander Erwin that his squad had come under attack by multiple titans. Sadly he lost one third of his troops in battle and was badly injured during the battle."

He waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing. "Commander Erwin requested a meeting with me and I choose to ride with Jaeger to meet him. Long story short, I have accepted a promotion to become the 14th Commander of the Survey Corp regiment effective immediately."

Hanji cheered and clapped, which sent a wave of clapping through the room. Eren smiled at him and clapped for his fiancée. Levi watched the band on Eren's finger catch the light as his hand moved back and forth.

Levi cleared his throat and continued. "Although I'll still be in charge of this squad, I will be required to travel to Wall Sina on occasion. When that happens, I will leave appropriate personnel in charge with directions and orders. I expect my squad to keep my standards in effect even when I'm not here."

Once again he waited for the room to quiet down.

"I have one more thing to say." He said.

The room went silent once more. "I am pleased to announce..." He said as he looked at Eren.

'Oh no.' Eren thought. 'He's going to…'

"Eren Jaeger and I are engaged." Levi announced.

Eren sank down on his bench. He didn't think Levi would announce that.

The room went silent. Completely silent.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter and will have smut.**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

**Mush, fluff, floofyness and smut!**

"Eren Jaeger and I are engaged." Levi announced.

Eren sank down on his bench. He didn't think Levi would announce that.

The room went silent. Completely silent.

Hanji was the first to recover. She jumped up and hugged on Levi who grunted in surprise. She then turned to Eren and engulfed him in a hug. Soon the room was clapping and people were congratulating them.

After what seemed like an eternity the room was quiet and Eren and Levi were left alone.

Levi looked at his hands. "It's going to take a week to get all the germs off my hands."

Eren smiled, picked up Levi's right hand and lightly kissed the back of it.

"Ew." Levi said.

Six Months Later…

"By the power invested in me by the Sina district governmental office, I now pronounce you life partners. You may now seal your union."

Levi moved towards Eren. Both were dressing in Military dress uniforms with a long green shoulder sashes falling over one shoulder. Eren reached up to cup Levi's face in his hands. As they moved closer, Levi brought his arms up to wrap around Eren and pulled him down into a reclined position. Eren laughed in his surprise and was silenced as Levi's lips claimed his. Around them applause rang out.

Levi righted Eren back onto his feet and they turned to the small crowd. Mikasa, dressed in a flowing dress of green smiled and pulled Eren into a hug. She wiped tears from her eyes and held onto Eren. She then released him and hugged Levi. Eren was shaking hands and getting hugs from members of the 104th. Sasha and Connie were there, as was Jean and Erwin in his wheelchair. Armin hugged his best friend and shook Levi's hand.

Levi turned to the justice of the peace and thanked him. The crowd then moved to one of the fancy restaurants outside the justice complex. After hours of eating, drinking, dancing and general frivolity, Erwin called to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, First I want to congratulate Eren and Levi on their union. May you have a happy and long life together. Second, Congratulations to Levi on his successful completion of becoming the 14th Commander of the Survey Corp Regiment."

"Here here!" Someone yelled.

"And finally, what most of you don't know is that when Levi agreed to take over command, he stated that I owed him one, and I told him I would get him a room for his honeymoon…"

"Wedding night." Levi corrected.

"Anyway, I have reserved a suite for the two of you." Erwin said as he handed an envelope to Eren.

"Thank you, Sir. Eren said.

Several hours later, Levi decided he had had enough of celebrating with his comrades and wanted to celebrate with his love. He took Eren's hand and whispered to him. Eren smiled and nodded.

Levi stood up and looked to the room. "We want to thank all of you for being here to celebrate our day, but now I want to go and ravish my husband."

Eren turned a shade of red. "Levi!"

Someone wolf whistled.

"What!?" He said pulling Eren to his feet. "I believe you have this space for the rest of the evening, so please stay and enjoy."

He moved past the chairs pulling Eren along behind him. They hugged and shook hands once again before leaving the restaurant and heading to the inn that Erwin had booked. The innkeeper smiled as she showed them to the room. It was spacious and took over most of the third level. Eren noticed the roses on the table and the bottle of wine sitting next to it with two glasses.

Levi thanked the woman and shut the door, clicking the lock into place. He turned and looked at Eren who smiled at him.

"I meant what I said back there." Levi said in a whisper as he moved across the room. "I'm going to ravish you."

Eren opened his arms in a wide arc. "Go ahead."

Levi stepped up and captured Eren's lips in a heated kiss. Eren sighed as he felt the familiar shape of Levi's body fit against his. Levi swiped his tongue across Eren's lip and Eren gladly opened his mouth. They sparred momentarily before breaking apart. Eren pressed his forehead to Levi's and they stood silently for a moment.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Levi said.

"You too." Eren replied.

Levi reached up and pushed the jacket from Eren's shoulders, instead of letting it fall to the ground he peeled it down Eren's arms and folded it before placing it on a chair.

Eren moved to remove Levi's jacket and Levi pushed his hands away. "Didn't I say that I was going to ravish you? I'm doing the work, you just need to enjoy it." He whispered against Eren's ear, licking the lobe and biting lightly on it.

Eren shivered and tilted his head to give Levi better access to his neck. Levi placed kisses along Eren's neck and moved to start unbuttoning the white dress shirt Eren was wearing. With each button opened, Levi's lip's followed. Across Eren's shoulder and down his chest. Eren pushed Levi's jacket again and Levi shrugged it off, placing it on top of Eren's on the same chair.

Levi guided Eren back towards the bed and stopped when they were inches from it. He pushed Eren into a sitting position and reached down to lift one boot clad leg. He worked the boot off Eren's foot and placed a kiss on the top of it. Levi then repeated the move on Eren's other foot.

Eren leaned back on his elbows and watched as Levi worked. Each time Levi would remove an article of clothing from Eren, he would remove the same item from his own body.

Levi moved to kiss Eren again and his hand moved to the belt at Eren's waist. Deft hands quickly worked the leather through the buckle and moved to undo the clasp. Eren heard the zipper of his pants move and felt the warmth of Levi's hand as it traveled down his body. Levi kissed down Eren's chest and over his abdomen.

Eren released a sound that came out as a moan as Levi paused his hand. Eren looked at him. "Yes." He breathed out.

Levi smiled and moved his hand back to Eren's waistband. He slipped his hand inside and found Eren's hardening penis. Shifting to settle in between Eren's legs, Levi pulled the fabric towards him and Eren lifted his hips to allow the pants and his underwear to be slid down his legs. Levi wasted no time in placing his hand around Eren and stroking him slowly. Eren's breath hitched and he moaned again. Levi smiled and took the him into his mouth, placing his arms across Eren's hips to hold them in place.

Eren threw his arm over his eyes as Levi worked him. His breathing was now heavy pants and his eyes were closed. He was close, but didn't want to end this way. Levi knew Eren was trying to hold back and continued his actions until Eren shuddered and found release inside the moist demanding chasm of Levi's mouth. (1)

Levi moved up to embrace Eren and kissed him lightly. Eren looked at him, his face flushed.

"That's really not fair, you know." Eren said.

"Too bad." Levi replied. "I'll give you a few to catch your breath, but that was nothing."

Levi untangled himself and stood up. He removed his boots and the clothes he had on. Eren watched from his position on the bed. Levi was aroused and his penis stood proudly in front of Eren. Levi moved to pull the covers on the bed down and climbed in.

Eren moved up the bed to join him under the warmth of the covers. No sooner had Eren covered himself up when Levi started round two. He all but pounced on Eren, pressing him into the mattress and capturing his lips once again. Eren's arms came up to wrap around Levi's neck as they kissed.

They pulled away and just looked at each other.

Eren reached up to push a strand of hair from Levi's face. "Can't believe we're really married."

Levi smiled. "I know."

Eren leaned up and kissed Levi again and Levi shifted so they were both laying on their sides. Levi's hand brushed across Eren's cheek and he leaned into the touch. Levi looked over at the table.

"Thirsty?" Levi asked. "We could open the wine."

"Sounds good." Eren said.

Levi pulled the covers back and stepped out of the bed. He walked to the closet and opened it. Inside there were two plush robes. Levi pulled one out and wrapped it around his body. He threw the other robe to Eren. Eren pulled the robe on and sat up. He watched as Levi took the bottle and uncorked it. He poured the liquid into the two glasses and brought one to Eren as he stood up.

"To us!" Levi said.

"To us." Eren repeated as they clinked the glasses and drank.

Levi moved to sit in of the chairs by the table and looked down at his wine glass. Eren pulled the other chair out and sat down.

"Care to share?"

Levi looked at him. "Just thinking."

"About?" Eren coaxed.

"Everything. I would never have thought that I would be the commander of the scouting legion, married and so very happy in this life." He looked to Eren as he spoke. "You managed to turn my whole life upside down, three hundred and sixty degrees, and I thank you for it."

Eren smiled. He placed his cup down and stood up. He moved to stand in front of Levi and took his glass from him, carefully placing it down on the table. He then moved to climb onto Levi's lap, straddling him.

"You're welcome. And you have done the same for me. I didn't even imagine I would live to find love let alone marry it."

Eren brought his hands up to cup Levi's face and gently kissed him. Levi's hands moved up Eren's back and pulled him closer as he returned the kiss. His hands traveled up to Eren's neck and into his hair, holding him in place as he kissed him. The kiss grew heated, as tongues sparred and heads were tilted.

Levi's hands moved back to Eren's shoulders and down his sides. The front of Eren's robe pulling open as his hands roamed down. One hand found the thin sash and untied it, exposing Eren's toned abdomen. Levi's hands moved back to Eren's shoulders and began to push the plush robe from Eren's shoulders. The robe fell down his back but stopped as it was trapped by his arms. Levi kissed a row along Eren's shoulder, under his chin to the other shoulder and was rewarded by a low moan escaping Eren's lips.

Eren's head fell back as Levi continued to place light kisses on his skin. His hand moved down Levi's chest and found the sash at Levi's waist. He pulled the fabric and the sash gave way falling to the sides. Eren's hand snaked lower until Levi pulled his hand back up.

"Uh-uh." Levi breathed. "What did I tell you?"

Eren smiled again as he kissed Levi. "I want you."

"You have me." Levi said.

"You know what I mean." Eren said as he pressed his hips forward.

"Someone's ready for round two." Levi mused.

Levi moved his hand lower and wrapped around Eren causing his breath to hitch and his hips to buck slightly.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and don't move them."

Eren brought his hands up and placed then on Levi's shoulders. Levi lifted Eren slightly so he could pull the fabric of his robe open. He then set Eren back down and both could feel the heat from the others body. Levi's hands moved around to cup the flesh of Eren's backside and he squeezed the flesh. Eren moaned and his hands tightened on Levi's shoulders.

It was at that moment that Eren felt a finger against his anus, it was cold and slippery as it breached the ring of muscle.

Levi smiled against Eren's neck. "So warm."

Eren breathed out. "Stop teasing, Levi."

"As you wish." Levi said as he lifted Eren again. This time as he was lowered, he felt something bigger breach him and he moaned, loudly.

Levi was sure Eren's nails had drawn blood as his fingers clenched the flash in his hands. Levi waited before pushing Eren up again and setting a slow rhythm. The two moved in tandem, Levi's hip motion propelling Eren up and gravity bringing him back down. Eren's head fell back and Levi placed kisses along his chin. His breathing became faster and the heat began to coil in his stomach.

Levi pondered his next move. He wrapped one arm around Eren's back and the other under his ass. Staying connected, he managed to stand them both up and move to the bed. Gently he placed Eren down while climbing on the bed at the same time and once there he went back to the task at hand.

Eren still had his hands on Levi's shoulders and was moaning in incoherent patterns.

Levi felt Eren clench around him and moments later, Eren fell into his own bliss. Levi followed soon after. Once they had both floated back to reality, Levi separated himself and released his shoulders from Eren's hands and pulled the covers over both of them.

"I love you." Eren whispered. "And no matter what happens, we'll face it together."

"I love you too." Levi replied. "I know we'll manage."

"So how long do we have this place?"

"Erwin got it for a week." Levi said.

"That was nice of him." Eren replied. "We'll have to make good use of the time."

Levi smiled. "I think we can find ways to occupy our time here."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Levi's fingers running lightly through Eren's hair as Eren rested his head on Levi's chest. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms, unmoving until the next morning.

Owari

**For Kristy – Cards Against Humanity reference…I told you I'd get that in there at some point.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, follow and fav this story. Please take time to look at my other fics. Reviews and comments are always welcome. That's how I grow as an author.**

**Mari**


End file.
